You Found Me
by xxforgetme
Summary: It had been a year. A year full of pain and misery. A year full of sleepless nights. A year since he left. RonanxElesis songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**AN: Eeek. I do NOT know how to write a song fic. ): Sorry it's so short.**

______________

* * *

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came_

It had been a year. A year full of pain and misery. A year full of sleepless nights. A year since he left.

Elesis could still feel his touch like it was yesterday, still hear his deep voice, warm in her ear, but she had to pinch herself that he was not here, that he was never coming back.

'I love you.' She whispered to the sliver of moon left in the blank sky. It was funny how those words could destroy everything she had, everything that she had lived for. It was funny how a few measly words could break so much. The cheerful, blue-haired boy that had fixed the pieces of her broken heart, only to shatter it once more.

Ronan.

__________

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
__Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

Really, Ronan had found her. Ronan had let her discover herself. And because he had, when he left he took a part of her with him.

It was such a cliché statement, but Elesis believed it was true. A gaping hole was inside her shattered heart, waiting to be filled. And each time she heard his name, the hole got bigger. Painful tears rolled slowly down her face. She wanted to scream, to let out all the pain that had built up over the months. She slipped out of the house that she and Ronan had once owned and into the warm summer night.

________

_But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

Elesis had wondered if Ronan missed her, but she wiped away the thought in case it led to more disappointment. She walked over to their bridge. It hurt to see the bridge, crumbling slightly over the small lake that reflected the round bauble in the sky.

She remembered how they had spent nights here, telling each other their deepest secrets, falling asleep on the hard floor, their hands entwined. She remembered when she first started falling for him, falling for her best friend. Pain stabbed in her heart, but she didn't care. She savoured all the many memories Ronan and her had and looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was pasty and pale.

No wonder he left.

She was so ugly.

______

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

Elesis climbed back into the house through the window and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She tried to smooth the eye bags. She dabbed some makeup on her face. She looked in the mirror, and she was still ugly.

'Why did you leave me?' She stared at her reflection.

She wasn't just talking to Ronan, she was talking to herself as well. Who was she? The world suddenly didn't seem like what it used to be. Two fat tears escaped from her eyes and messed up her blush. She wiped them away angrily, but more followed. Elesis stepped back out on the spring grass, frosted with drops of dew. If anyone was awake, they would've seen a silhouetted girl, slipping away, trying to escape her heartbreak.

____

_The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

Elesis hobbled forward in her nightgown and pressed her hands in the cool water of the lake. She glared at the water.

'Ronan! I hate you!' She screamed.

'I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!' She yelled. 'I hate…' She collapsed onto the bridge, sobbing and wringing out her hands.

'Please…come back…' She cried out weakly. She couldn't stay angry with Ronan. She loved him too much. But she couldn't understand why he ran from her. Weren't they meant to be? Weren't they soul mates? _I don't believe in soul mates anymore._

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

Elesis wanted to end this. She was so SICK. So sick of the endless pain, the endless distress. She wanted to die. Stepping over the cobbles embossed on the path, she smiled and touched the water once with her toes.

'Ronan? I loved you.' She said, one tear falling down into the water and making a small ripple. Elesis watched the rippled get larger and larger, before disappearing completely.

It was a perfect example of their love.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

Elesis leapt into the water, not struggling, but accepting what was going to come. The water was cold, but she didn't care.

She opened her eyes and beneath the hurt, and beneath the pain, she could see love. She loved Ronan, and she would always love him. She couldn't imagine being with someone else. She smiled under the water and felt her air supply beginning to run out. She felt a coarse hand under the water. Spinning around in the water, she came face to face to a familiar face. Ronan.

She was hallucinating for sure. Ronan couldn't be here, next to her, actually staring at her. He touched her face gently.

It was real, it wasn't a dream. Her Ronan was here, ready to save her. The princess and the prince, a fairy tale. She stepped out of the water and pulled Ronan up with her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a kiss that explained everything that had happened the past month, all the tears, all the anger and all the betrayal.

And just like that, two lovers reunited, embracing under the moonlight as the rain that showered down on their heads.

______

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

* * *

**I FAIL AT SONG FICS =D**

**Please review!**

**-R**


End file.
